As a touch technology develops, although it needs to be attached to a display technology, the touch technology also affects user experience and simulation application of display products gradually. Particularly, the occurrence of a capacitive touch technology pushes the touch development to a new high degree. When people use the display products, except for simple touch gestures, new requirements are raised gradually, such as more motion recognitions, more convenient operation manners or the like, and thus a new type of touch manner “force touch” appears.
The force touch is applied to a display screen of a watch at first, the key point thereof is to manufacture a gravity sensing device at four angles of the watch, respectively, such that signal feedback may be performed in accordance with three dimensions of clicking, light-pressing and long-pressing, and thus the touch interactive experience is promoted to a force dimension from a time dimension, and the user experience feeling is increased. However, since this technology only has simple recognitions of three dimensions, and if this technology is applied to a large-sized mobile phone, there will be numerous difficulties, whereas as for the mobile phone even having a large-sized display with touch functions, the requirement for pressure sensing is never limited to simple controls of three dimensions, the requirement for pressure sensing promotion also becomes more and more urgent.